


The Sixty Nine Shades of Romans Fantasy

by DamnedRose, Shygirl4991



Category: Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, Fungeon, Inflation, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Milk, Sexy Times, Smutt, daddy - Freeform, growing of body parts, high induced hallucinations, karkan sex, kink names, pot, sex toy use, technical porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnedRose/pseuds/DamnedRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shygirl4991/pseuds/Shygirl4991
Summary: The Smutt to end all Smutt, Well to end all Prinxiety smutt anyway.Welcome to the sex diaries where Romans kinkiest





	1. Chapter One : Where it all begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one to a sixty-nine chapter sex-fest, this is written by 4 people.  
> i do not regret anything, the other authors ... they might regret it.   
> Also do not take this fic seriously ...... just just don't.

Far Far away in a small kingdom Princey was getting ready for a hot date with his hot boyfriend, Virgil who was also a prince, a prince of his wildest dreams. Roman thinks about what he wants to do to his hot boyfriend, he wonders if he has time to give his hot boyfriend a “fun time” tonight. Lost in his thoughts Virgil knocks on the door wearing nothing. “I seem to have lost my clothes could you let me wear some of yours” ‘wink’ Roman smirks and says “Only if you remember the password” ‘wink’ Virgil guesses the password “Crofters,” Roman gets closer and says “That isn't correct, try something different” ‘wonk’ Virgil drops to his knees and looks up at Roman with half lidded eyes “Can I have some milk Daddy?” Roman smirks at Virgil and nods. Virgil leans in and takes Roman’s zipper between his teeth and slowly undoes his pants. Roman raises his brow in question to Virgil's bold move but doesn't say anything,Virgil slowly pulls Roman’s pants down and stares at Romans trojan horse “I want to ride that horse all night long” Virgil smirks up at Roman “I hope it fits,” Roman pulls out a fancy collar and lead and places the collar around Virgil’s neck, “Are you gonna be a good Kitty for Daddy or am I gonna have to punish you?” ‘wink’Virgil purrs and smirks up at his ‘Prince Daddy’. “What’s my punishment if I am naughty?” Roman moans softly, “I’m sure I will find a punishment,” ‘wonk’.

 

Roman takes the leash and leads Virgil into his ‘play room’ where all of his greatest toys are kept, Virgil longingly looks at the milk machine, “Daddy can I please be milked?” Virgil asked with a soft moan, his joystick aching to be played with. Roman leads Virgil to the machine and says “Look at this machine isn't it amazing”. ‘wink’ “But I have something else in mind” ‘wonk’’

 

A small splash caught the pairs attention “Oh I almost forgot,” Roman smirked as he walked over to a large tank that was hidden behind a red curtain, Virgil crawled on all fours behind Roman curious as to what was hidden, Roman pulled on a gold cord the curtain rolling back to revealing what was hidden behind the curtain, Virgil's eyes widened and he moans softly. Roman smirked “Want to play with it my adorable Kitten?” Roman asked while Virgil softly rutted against the ground his mouth watering at the thoughts exploding in his mind. Inside the tank was a small kraken, its large tentacles pushed against the glass wanting to get out, Virgil turned to Roman almost panting from all the thoughts rushing through his head, “Please Daddy can I play with it?” he begged a needy moan caught in his throat at the thought of Roman watching him get explored ‘wink’’. Roman saw how excited his pet was, and removed the collar from Virgil’s neck. Roman walked over to a door and opened it. “Come on my pet your toy, Bill awaits you” Virgil bit his lip and he walked over to the door and moved past Roman, inside the room was a large holding tank, small bridges crossed over the large space. Roman smirked and wonked when Virgil looked back towards his Daddy. “Go on Kitten it won't bite... much” Virgil walked towards the nearest bridge and stepped up onto it, Bill turned towards the shadow above its tank, slowly Virgil walked across till he was about half way, his eyes never leaving Bill in the tank. If he had looked away he would have seen Roman flick a switch. Suddenly the bridge lowered into the water till Virgil was about knee high in salty water ‘wink’. An alarmed Virgil turned to Roman who smiled softly “Don’t worry kitten I'm just giving him easier access” ‘wonk’ Virgil calmed down slowly but yelped when he was grabbed and pulled into the air. 

 

Then Bill’s tentacles started to wrap around every inch of Virgil’s body, it felt weird at first, like being covered with slimy tongues, but when a tentacle moved over Virgil’s aching joystick he gasped and then relaxed into the creatures grasp. Slowly Virgil's limbs were being restrained by Bill, stretching his limbs out more, until he was starshiped in the air. Tentacles joined the exploration of Virgil's body. Poking and prodding him at every inch of skin available. Soon enough a tentacle was pushing its way into Virgil’s mouth, forcing itself down his throat. He gagged at first and then moaned at the taste of the slime covered tentacle, suckiling on it softly. The slime must have been affecting him because after a short while he was moaning and aching to be touched more, to be filled. Bill must have noticed his wanting need because Virgil suddenly felt a prodding at his bussy ‘wink’, he could feel himself slowly being entered. Moaning around the thick tentacle in his mouth he pushed down onto the tentacle entering him, wanting it deeper inside. After a while it pulled out of him only to return back into the tight heat of Virgil tight puckered hole ‘wonk ’. Moaning Virgil pushed back on each thrust each time he went a little fast, a little harder, always needing more. Bill felt Virgil’s need and started to pick up the pace, thrusting into Virgil faster and harder until Virgil came shuddering and hard, spraying his body with his milk. Bill slowly released Virgil and put him back onto the bridge, it disappeared to the back of the holding tank into a little cave that he could hide in. 

 

Virgil was left panting and shivering on the bridge he had never orgasimed that hard in his life, Once he had calmed down enough he washed off his cum with the tanks water and then looked up at his Daddy. 

 

While Virgil had been playing with his pet Bill, Roman had been playing with himself, he was hard and needy. Roman pressed the button to raise the bridge, and stumbled over to his  hot boyfriend, once Virgil was close enough he pulled his hot boyfriend into a hot and needy kiss, moaning at the taste of Bills slime still stuck on Virgil's tongue. Virgil responded with just as much need and want whimpering softly into the kiss. The two stumbled back into the other room unwilling to part, not even to take Romans shirt off which just got shredded in the process of the need for skin on skin. The two fell onto Romans love heart shaped bed that was placed inside his ‘playroom’. 

 

“Ah! Roman!” Virgil moaned when his ‘Daddy’ released his lips and started attacking Virgil’s pale neck, covering it in bite marks and small nips. Virgil’s was hard again, his joystick rubbing against Romans trojan horse. “Daddy please I need you” Virgil cried as Roman sucked on his collar bone. Smirking Roman lent up and purred into Virgil’s ear “Dont worry Kitten you will get what you want shortly” ‘wink’ leaning back onto his knees Roman slowly pulled Virgil’s hands up to the awaiting handcuffs attached to the headboard of the bed. Whimpering Virgil let himself be cuffed but sent a pout towards his Prince. Roman chuckled “Just look at you Kitten, you look so pretty spread out across my bed ready and waiting for me” Roman groaned and jerked his aching ‘trojan horse’ “Mm yes I am going to enjoy this my kitten” he smirked at Virgil then lined himself up with Virgils aching bussy. “You ready Kitten?” Roman purred. “Ah yes Daddy please!” Virgil moaned his head rolling to the side to half hide his face behind his arm. Roman tutted “That’s not the password Kitten your gonna have to try harder than that.” Virgil whimpered and lifted his hips off the bed offering himself for his hot boyfriend. “Daddy please! I wanna be filled with your milk!” Virgil whined, thrashing around the bed as best he could considering that he was restrained. Roman sighed “I guess that will have to do then” he leant over and booped Virgil’s nose and smirked. 

 

Leaning back Roman pressed himself against Virgil's puckered hole, which was twitching with need. “Ah Daddy!” Virgil moaned when Roman entered him, the slow slide into place had both of them moaning in need. Once Roman had bottomed out he smirked up at Virgil, placed a quick kiss to his lips then pulled back and rammed back into that tight heat he had come to love so much. Pulling both of Virgil’s legs over his shoulders he used the position to his advantage and ramed his torjan horse in as fast and hard as he could  ‘wonk’ . Virgil’s back curled off the bed a scream swallowed back behind a gasp. “Ah Daddy! more please!” Virgil whined, his voice higher pitched and needy. “You like that Kitten?” Roman purred. Virgil nodded unable to speak past the needy moans caught in his throat.

Roman slammed back into Virgil slowly picking up a fast paced rhythm that both of them enjoyed.Virgil couldn't do much but cling to Roman as best he could and accept his brutal pace. Each thrust brushed up against his prostate, explosions of electricity ran threw his body. “Ah Dad- ROMAN” Virgil screamed as Roman slammed into him at just the right angle. Head thrown back as his body went into a full bodied shudder. Roman groaned Virgil’s bussy was clenching around him so tightly he wasnt gonna last if Virgil kept hugging his cock this way.

 

“Ah...babe...Virge...I’m not gonna last if you keep this up” he groaned as he felt Virgil tighten around him again. Virgil looked up at his boyfriend with half lidded eyes “Mm don't last, fill me up Daddy I wanna be filled with your milk” Virgil moaned and he pushed back onto Roman’s rod. Roman moaned deep and throaty grabbing Virgil’s hips he thrust into Virgil as hard and fast as he could, there was no way he could resist that look. The two didn’t last much longer with Roman being so close he grabbed Virgil’s wonder stick and started jerking him off, wanting his kitten to come with him. “Ah Kitten please I can’t last much longer” Roman moaned as Virgil squeezed and hugged his prick. Virgil moaned “Ah! Daddy fill me” he begged and Roman did, he came hard and shuddering, stars exploding behind his eyelids as he screamed Virgil's name. At the feeling of Roman twitching inside him Virgil came, splattering and painting both of there chests in his milk. Once they had regained their breath Roman pulled out slowly, he wanted to watch his seed leak out of Virgil's cave  ‘wink’ . “Mmm you better swallow my milk Kitten, it will make Daddy very mad if you spill it.”  he knew Virgil would not be able to follow this command but that’s ok it just gives him reason to punish him later. Virgil moaned “But Daddy” he whined as Romans thumb ran over the still sensitive puckered hole.

 

Pearl like milk already slowly leaking out of it and trailing down Virgils perfect ass, “Looks like Daddy is going to have to punish his Kitten hm ?” he tutted “Couldn’t even follow a simple order, look your wasting all my milk” Roman hummed then plunged his fingers into Virgil's hole, his ‘milk’ leaking out around his fingers. “Ah Daddy!” Virgil moaned his body still sensitive from his 2nd mind blowing orgazime. Romans come slowly dribbled out of Virgil’s hole, dripping onto the bed sheets below. Roman slowly fingered his  hot  boyfriend lazily enjoying the show of his cum leaking out of his hot boyfriends arss. Leaning in he kissed Virgil his tongue forcing its way into Virgil's mouth and running over every inch, mapping everything it could. Virgil moaned into the kiss, Roman swallowing everything moan Virgil made greedily. Eventually Roman had to let go of his  hot boyfriends lips. He pulled away looking at the mess of his hot boyfriend, covered in both his and Virgil's milk, the flushed face and kiss bruised lips. This was a seance he would never forget. To bad it wasn’t real.  


	2. Chapter Two : Virgil's Special Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time it was Romans Fantasy this time its Virgils,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this round was all the amazing work of Cat1dog !

Virgil was running late for his date with the incredibly attractive prince Roman. As he approached the door a loud moan comes from behind it. Worried Virgil knocks on the door. “Roman? Are you ok?” Roman doesn't answer. Virgil thinking the worst starts pounding on the door. 

 

Suddenly a loud knock comes from the door. Roman shakes his head and the fantasy disappears. He whispers, “I need to lay off the weed”. Roman notices the state of his trousers and yells “One second I will be with you soon" he runs into the wall in his haste to change.

 

Virgil leans against the wall near the door thinking ‘What was Princey doing?’ Roman suddenly opened the door and pulled him to his room. “What are you doing?” Virgil questions, “Your supposed to be getting ready for our date.” Roman shakes his head and says, “I can’t wait for after our date, I need you now.” He grabs Virgil's arm and drags him into the room. “Do you remember our safe word?” Virgil with an excited look in his eyes nods. “What do you have planned Roman?” 

 

Roman smirks “It's a secret”. Taking a strip of fabric Roman uses it to blindfold Virgil. Leading his now hot blind boyfriend into the bedroom. “I will tell you it is something we have never tried before and Logan helped me with it.” Roman gently pushes Virgil onto the bed and ties his hands to the headboard using silk straps. He then grabs Virgil's headphones and slips them over their owners ears. Roman turns on the sexy playlist which was recorded during their last night of fun. 

 

Lifting one side of the headphones Roman whispers, “I will be back just need to grab your surprise.” he replaces the headphones and licks Virgil's cheek. 

 

Virgil is left alone for a while the moans and wet slapping sound making him hard and needy. Just when he is about to call for Roman to come back he feels a thick goopy substance being rubbed into his  disco stick . “What are you doing?” Virgil calls out. 

 

Roman finishes rubbing the manhood enhancing lotion into his lovers bait and tackle. Slowly Roman removes the headphones and blindfold from Virgil. “I know you have always complained about being less than average in your endowment. So I had Logan help me make this serum.” 

 

Virgil suddenly felt a tingly sensation in his groin. “I think it's working.” His fuck rod was starting to feel cramped in his skinny jeans. “How big am I supposed to get?” a popping noise signals Virgil's pants and boxers giving up the fight against his expanding member. Now naked from the waist down Virgil can see how massive his dick has become. His previous four inches would have looked tiny next to the monster now trying to stand between his legs. 

 

Roman slips his hand down his pants and is stroking his penis. “I'm not sure we didn't have time to test the serum.” He pants, “You are just getting sexier.” by now Virgil's disco stick was over a foot long and still growing. Roman pulls his clothes off and straddles his boyfriends thighs pinning his fuck rod by his legs. He leans down and passionately kisses Virgil, feeling the ever increasing size. 

 

Virgil moans into the kiss and reaches up to tangle his hands in Romans hair. “Babe this feels amazing. I’m surprised you didn’t use it on yourself. Even though your monster is almost too much for me to handle.” He pulls Roman down for another kiss. “This is the best gift you could have given me.”

 

Roman notices he is no longer sitting on his hot boyfriend’s thighs and is now sitting firmly on his dick. He now possesses a Metre Long King Kong Dong. He then notices Virgil's balls are starting to grow. They quickly swelled up to the size of basketballs. “Fuck Virgil, your cum gun is getting massive and your balls must have a ton of ammo to shoot,” Roman moans clawing at the straps holding Virgil. “No touching when I let you go.” the fabric rips and Roman positions Virgil so he is laying on his own dick exposing his quivering asshole. “You are going to outgrow the room at this rate, everyone will see just how amazing your cum gun has become.” 

 

Virgil moans lost in the euphoric feeling starts to rub what parts of his disco stick he could reach. Roman smirks and pulls Virgil’s sweater over his head using it to tie up the wandering hands. “This isn't fair Roman, either start fucking me or touch dongzilla,” Virgil whines. Roman grabs some lube and slathers it over his fingers. Slipping a finger inside he starts loosening up his boyfriend. Virgil becomes impatient and pushes back against romans finger wanting him to go deeper. “Hurry the fuck up or I’m going to cum before you get your sword in me,” Virgil growled. Roman quickly inserts a second finger and slowly started scissoring the attractive man under him. Roman adds another finger, panting, “Yes yes almost there, I can't wait to have you screaming in ecstasy.” Using the rest of the lube on his thundersword Roman quickly pulls his fingers out and shoves his it in pushing until his balls slap against Virgil’s ass. Roman takes a glance at his lover. The massive cum gun was pushing against the wall on the other side of Princey’s room and almost flush against the ceiling. Looking down he notices he is standing on huge sofa sized nuts. Roman digs into the fleshy orbs with his toes eliciting a shriek of pleasure from Virgil. 

 

Virgil squirms trying to get his hot boyfriend to move. “Don't just stand there move dammit,” he groans. Virgil leans up and captures Roman’s lips in a needy kiss. Roman returns the kiss and starts thrusting slowly. Virgil grunts and starts bucking his hips to increase the pace. 

 

“Feels so good Virgil your ass is so tight,” Roman whispers into the emo’s ear, “I'm going to make it so you can't walk for a week.” Roman grabs Virgil's butt in a bruising grip and starts pounding into his hole quicker. “I'm getting close,” he whimpers. Suddenly the warm heat enveloping his thundersword started contracting. Looking over Virgil’s shoulder at the massive amount of seed spilling from dongzilla. “You are so hot my Emo Nightmare,” Roman whimpers thrusting deep and releasing his own seed. 

 

Virgil was experiencing the best orgasm in his entire life. He had never felt so many amazing sensations from his disco stick, or seen so much man goop coming from it. While he is shooting, dongzilla sped up it's growth and broke through the wall into Patton's room. The moral sides room was instantly coated in a thick layer of cum. Virgil feels Roman pull out and move to straddle dongzilla facing him. Virgil is pulled into the most heated kiss of his entire life. Virgil broke the kiss panting. The stream of man juice came to an end and with a loud crack dongzilla reverted back into Virgil's average joystick, which is looking a little bit longer and thicker. Virgil and Roman fall into a pile of limbs on the floor. “You have to tell Logan the side effects of this magic goop,” Virgil smirks tilting his head forward and stealing a kiss. “you also get to explain to Patton why his room is covered in cum.”


End file.
